1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a receiver. Particularly, the invention relates to a digital video broadcast (DVB) receiver.
2. Related Art
Along with development of technology, more and more users start to receive and watch a variety of programs through a digital video broadcast (DVB) approach. Generally, various DVB signals are received through a DVB receiver connected to a player device such as a television.
Generally, the conventional DVB receiver individually obtains signal components belonging to different sub-bands from a received radio frequency (RF) signal by using a plurality of frequency synthesizers. However, since the frequency synthesizers respectively have components such as a voltage-controlled oscillator (VCO) (which is used for producing a local oscillation signal), the conventional DVB receiver could have an adverse pulling effect due to too close distance between the frequency synthesizers.
Moreover, according to a so-called full band capture technique, an ultrahigh speed analog-to-digital converter (ADC) is configured in the DVB receiver to sample all of the considered sub-bands. However, such method requires an ADC of a high specification (for example, with an extremely high sampling frequency), so that the cost of the DVB receiver is rather high.